


Journal d'un philosophe de 17 ans

by Voracity666



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity666/pseuds/Voracity666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Héraclès est un ado de 17 ans comme les autres. Un peu dans la lune et parfois trop rationnel, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'avoir des amis (à la vie, à la mort), des passions (nourrir les chats) et être amoureux. Comment ça amoureux ?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Encore un vieux projet que je dépoussière.
> 
> Pas facile les UAs quand on choisit un groupe très proche (Chypre et Grèce sont sensés avoir la même mère, Egypte et Grèce ont le même père, TRNC semble être le fils de Turquie et le petit-frère de Chypre), alors j'ai fait comme j'ai pu ^^'
> 
> Nous sommes donc dans le journal de Hellas :)
> 
> Disclaimer : Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya (à force de l'avoir tapé aujourd'hui, je vais peut-être le connaître par coeur...)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

J'ignore le jour que nous sommes, l'heure qu'il est, et je t'avouerai bien m'en moquer éperdument.

J'aurais pu commencer mes propos ainsi : « Cher journal », ou encore te donner un nom bien stupide...

Eh bien non.

J'écrirai sûrement des trucs personnels, ou très intime, mais rien ne le saura autant que mon identité, alors je vais te la donner, une fois pour toute : Héraclès Karpusi, aussi grec que mon nom le laisse imaginer, 17 ans et une carrure imposante.

Là, tout de suite, j'ai colmaté le bas de ma porte pour éviter que mes parents ne se rendent compte que je suis levé.

C'était peut-être hier, ou encore l'est-ce maintenant, mais nous fûmes dimanche. Le lundi de cours s'approche, ou bien nous y sommes déjà. Je n'en sais strictement rien.

Je m'en moque, je l'ai déjà dit, voyons.

Mes yeux commencent à partir, je vais me coucher.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Je ne ressens pas le besoin impérieux de me confier, mais du plus que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours eu peur de disparaître sans laisser de trace. Bizarre, hein ?

… Je suis en train de demander l'avis d'un paquet de papier, ça va pas mieux, moi...

Bref.

J'ai envie d'immortaliser l'année de mes dix-sept ans, cet âge qui ne représente rien, au fond. C'est là que réside toute son importance.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai repris les cours, et il n'y avait rien de transcendant. Il y eut a quelques éclairés pour fêter mon anniversaire, mais rien de bien probant.

Les cours étaient longs, désagréablement longs, et je ne pus m'empêcher de piquer quelques siestes discrètes, réveillé au moment critique par mon meilleur ami et voisin.

Tiens, lui, je ne veux surtout pas l'oublier.

Neoklos Alachia est le fils des voisins. Il a un petit-frère dont le nom m'a toujours échappé, hélas.

On a grandi ensemble, ainsi qu'avec le fils d'un autre voisin, Gupta, qui est d'origine Égyptienne, et dont Neo est raide dingue, même si il le nie.

Je les considère tous les deux comme mes frères et on agit un peu de cette manière, ce qui faisait rire nos parents, mais si je devais les résumer en quelques points, ça serait :

-Neoklos Alachia, Chypriote, 16 ans, joie de vivre et sensibilité à fleur de peau.

-Gupta Muhammed Hassan, Égyptien, 17 ans, réservé et un peu timide.

Ce sont mes plus fidèles amis, même si je l'ai déjà dit.

Allez, encore un petit somme.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Tous les soirs, après les cours et avant de rentrer, j'aime faire un petit tour dans le parc municipal dans le coin, pas forcément accompagné. Ce coin de verdure est une sorte de lieu de rencontre de tout les chats errants du coin. Je leur apporte de la nourriture et mon amour non mesurable.

Ma mère et les moi, on les adore, mais on ne pourra jamais en adopter autant qu'on le veut. C'est bien dommage...

Tant que j'y suis de parler de ma mère, abordons ce sujet assez... spécial.

Mon père a demandé le divorce durant ma petite enfance, et je n'ai qu'un souvenir flou de sa part. Une carrure de militaire dont j'ai hérité, des cheveux foncés et une peau bronzée. Il était Italien, d'après ma mère, et il avait un cœur trop grand pour trop de monde à aimer.

Moi, j'appelle ça un coureur de jupon, un Casanova.

En fait, je parle de parents au pluriel, mais je n'ai plus que ma mère à aimer, comme Gupta, en fait.

Les parents de Neo ont eux aussi divorcés, mais ça ne les a pas empêchés de faire naître le petit-frère (je vous l'ai dit : incapable de m'en souvenir !)

J'imagine que c'est ce qui nous a rapproché, au fond, et que nous nous sommes un peu prêté nos parents.

Le monde est dingue, mais nous n'en faisons pas partie.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Là, je peux le dire : nous étions samedi, dans un centre commercial, devant des glaces au goût et à l'aspect différents.

On ne parle pas des masses tout les trois, malgré que Neo semble avoir envie de renverser la tendance. Il allait dans tous les sens, nous produisant un bruit de fond agréable et rassurant.

Le monde ne s'était pas arrêté de tourner.

On était de sortie, Neo nous avait tiré pour voir un film quelconque au cinéma.

Je continue de penser que je suis là pour donner un peu de courage à ce casse-pied adorable !

Il s'agitait tant que sa longue mèche bougeait en accord, lui frôlant le visage.

-Tu ne m'écoutes pas, crétin de Grec, finit-il par bouder.

Il sortait souvent cette remarque, au point de m'y avoir habitué.

Je lui tirai alors la mèche, le faisant chouiner, sous le regard imperturbable du troisième.

Ceci est peut-être le compte-rendu de ma journée, ça ne m'empêchera pas de rapporter de manière la plus fidèle possible mes journées.

Neo chouine souvent, en fait. C'était aussi lassant que drôle, mais c'était une partie de lui. Il fallait vivre avec lui, et surtout avec ça.

Gupta continuait sa glace, tranquillement, malgré le regard suppliant de son _fanboy_.

Je vous dis qu'il est mordu jusqu'à la dernière parcelle de son âme. Et je me moque qu'il en prétende le contraire.

Je finis par lâcher la mèche de cheveux, revenant à ma glace qui avait pas mal fondue.

Neo renifla encore un peu puis remit le nez dans son dessert, un peu calmé pour le moment.

Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de nous débiter un paquet de mots dans tous les sens, me faisant sourire. Un jour, je devrais m'occuper de leur relation à tous les deux.

Le film était insipide et je pus en profiter pour rattraper du sommeil en retard, laissant mes deux amis tout seuls.

Une fois le moment Neo finit, c'était celui de Gupta.

Lorsque nous nous retrouvions, nous effectuions des roulements afin que chacun traîne les autres comme il en avait envie. Ça avait fait ses preuves, jusqu'à maintenant, alors pas vraiment de raison d'en changer, non ?

Enfin, je pense ça, je pense rien...

Gupta, donc, regarda autour de nous avec énergie puis fila rapidement, nous forçant à lui courir après.

J'avais oublié que le magasin d'antiquité s'était rouvert, quel idiot !

On y retrouva notre ami, plongé dans la contemplation de ces vieilleries qui nous passionnaient tout autant, il fallait l'avouer.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas acheter un nouveau vase, râlai-je. Ta chambre en déborde !

Il m'offrit son plus beau regard impénétrable.

-Ce n'est pas un vase, c'est une urne funéraire.

À mes côtés, Neo grimaça sans être vu par notre ami.

-On devrait t'offrir des fleurs, c'est pas les contenants qui manquent...

Il haussa les épaules et alla régler son achat avec un fantôme de sourire.

On fit ainsi de nombreuses boutiques d'ameublement en traînant un peu des pieds, précédés par un ado survolté et fétichiste de vase.

Il se fera sûrement incinérer afin de se retrouver dans une urne jusqu'à la fin des temps...

La journée s'acheva avec la piscine, où Neo s'amusa à nous asperger d'eau jusqu'à ce que je l'attrape pour l'y balancer et que Gupta le chatouille.

C'était une belle journée.


	5. Chapter 5

-Bonsoir mamá...

-Bonsoir mon petit chat.

Ma mamá est une femme superbe, c'est un fait. À elle seule, elle donne envie d'aller en Grèce et y visiter le pays... ou les femmes.

Mais personne ne touche à ma mère. Personne.

Elle me serra contre elle en souriant. Elle sentait la viande cuite et le vin, comme toujours.

Elle travaillait dans un restaurant type familial, comme elle l'a toujours rêvé, et ce n'était pas rare qu'elle rapporte à la maison, des _doggy bag_.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Il y avait foule, aujourd'hui, tu n'imagines pas !

J'ai toujours adoré la regarder à son retour. Elle raconte la journée passée tout en défaisant sa coiffure, avant de s'abandonner dans le sofa où je la rejoignis pour la serrer contre moi de nouveau.

-Tu es peut-être un peu grand, maintenant, pour faire un câlin à ta vieille mère ?

-Tu seras jamais vieille, mamá.

Je la dépassais d'une tête, maintenant, et je tenais plus de l'homme adulte que du petit garçon. Mais avec elle, je ne pouvais m'empêcher.

-Charmeur, rit-elle. Tu as déjà mangé ?

-La mère de Gupta nous a invité. Et toi ?

-On a organisé une petite fête au boulot, c'était les dix ans du restaurant. Je n'ai pas voulu te laisser tout seul, alors je suis parti en cours de route.

-T'étais pas obligé, je suis grand, tu sais.

Elle me fixa quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire, ce qui me vexa.

-Tu te rappelles quand tu as voulu faire des pâtes ? Tu t'étais endormi en attendant que l'eau bout !

Je lui tirai la langue, très puérilement et démarrai une bataille de coussins qui nous coupa le souffle et nous fit bien rire.

C'était une soirée comme les autres.


	6. Chapter 6

Je suis lycéen, vous savez.

Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je ferai plus tard, me laissant porter par mes études.

Neo souhaiterait devenir traducteur, et Gupta envisagerait l'archéologie.

Peut-être un métier en rapport avec les animaux ou l'Histoire...

Ou juste chômeur.

La chance, il faut savoir l'attraper, et je ne dois pas courir assez vite...

-Mais bouge ta graisse Karpusi !

J'observai le volant tomber à mes pieds d'un air rêveur et un peu à côté de la plaque.

Mon coéquipier continua de m'interpeller, furax. Je ne répondis rien et fis mon service.

J'étais toujours un peu lent aux cours de sport, ce qui mettait hors d'eux mes partenaires et ce, depuis les années du collège.

Depuis le début, vous devez être assez étonné de ma facilité à piquer des roupillons un peu partout et n'importe quand, mais c'est mon fardeau d'adolescence. Avec ma lente et puissante croissance, l'énergie que je produisais était utilisée directement par mon organisme. Il n'y a donc là aucune matière à s'inquiéter.

Je croisai le regard penaud de Neo, accaparé par une des filles de la classe. Je le rassurai d'un sourire.

Les professeurs adorent nous séparer tous mes trois, surtout depuis que Gupta ait préféré la filière ES à celle littéraire, à l'instar de nous.

Je les déteste.


End file.
